In My Life
by Lennon Drop
Summary: A songfic about how Eragon feels about the past, present, and love. Eragon/Arya. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Eragon, the movie would've been so much better. Hence, I don't. Also, if I owned The Beatles the world would've been a much more interesting place.

**Full Summary:** A songfic about how Eragon feels about the past, present, and love. Eragon/Arya.

**Author's Note: **This is my first real songfic, so go easy and give me advice. The song is "In My Life" by The Beatles if you haven't heard it PLEASE Google it and listen!. I was going to do a songfic for "Girl" but that didn't fit. Then this song started playing and I thought: "This is how Eragon feels about his past, present, and Arya!" It just kinda clicked.

Eragon lay down on his bed and said goodnight to Saphira.

_Goodnight, Little One_, she replied as he fell into the trance-like state that the Elves called "sleep".

The first few hours of "sleep" were uneventful and then he heard the strains of a song...

_There are places I remember  
All my life, though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain._

Then images of Carvahall flashed before his eyes: the farm, Horst's grand house, Morn's tavern, and Brom's hut. Then images of Carvahall destroyed met his eyes. Morn's tavern was not but a pile of ashes, Gertrude's hut was a heap of burnt wood, and, worst of all, his farm - his home - crushed to pieces and smoldering under a cruel sun. He shivered at the horrible images, trying to remember the good. He then saw Farthen Dúr, Ellesmèra, and the small clearing where he had found Saphira's egg. These images comforted him.

_All these places had their moments,  
With lovers and friends I still can recall,  
Some are dead and some are living,  
In my life I've loved them all._

Then he saw the people. He saw almost everybody that Carvahall had ever harbored. Most important were Garrow, Marian, Roran, Horst, Elain, Albriech, Baldor, and Brom. Landscaped flashed all around him then he saw Orik and Murtagh, laughing and playing a game of cards (something that most certainly would never happen now),then images of Nasuada and Ajihad came to him - the foremost being a moving picture of them embracing each other before the battle of Farthen Dúr. Then he saw Saphira, the foremost person in his life. She was sitting in a sunny field, her blue scales sparkling, and soaking up the sun. The images turned to a reddish hew and he saw Murtagh on Thorn, his red dragon, flying away into the sunset. He saw Nasuada weeping over Ajihad's body, Orik swearing to kill Murtagh, and Saphira roaring and charging into battle.

_But of all these friends and lovers,  
There is no one compared with you,  
And these mem'ries lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new.  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more._

Then he saw Arya, the woman he loved, sitting in front of him. Her raven hair slipped into her face and she smiled at him. He grinned and tried to run to her, but was stopped by an invisible wall. She walked up to the wall and stepped through it. They were standing inches apart, and Eragon could see every detail of her perfect face as if she were really standing in front of him. Arya stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Not just on the cheek, on the lips.

He tried to kiss her back but she had disappeared behind a wall of stone. Eragon tried to use magic to get over the wall, but could not. He resorted to climbing the wall. When he reached the top he saw Arya in Durza's torture chamber, screaming for him to rescue her. Eragon tried, but there was another invisible wall in front of him. He sobbed and climbed down the wall. He curled up into a ball as the last strains of the song played.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more.  
In my life I love you more._

_ERAGON! _Came Saphira's voice. _WAKE UP!_

He awoke to a bright sunny day and Saphira's giant eye.

_What is it, Saphira?_

_I heard your dreams last night, they were moving. But at the end you were in a nightmare and could not get out. I had to wake you!_

_Oh, thank you, Saphira. _He thought. _It was a nightmare; and I'll never let it become reality!_

She put one of her paws next to him. _I know you won't, Little One. You are a good rider, and an even better person._

_I'll never let it happen because... _He remembered the words of the song. _Because in my life, I love her more._

--

**Author's Note: **If some of this is repetitive, I'm sorry. There are only so many words for "image".


End file.
